harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku
My Little Pony's Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku is an AU graphic novel series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 and Hasbro, and published by Oni Press. A graphic novel with a story by Aaron Montalvo has been released in September by Oni Press and NaruIchi97 Comics. It takes an parallel universe of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic mixed up with Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift with an anthromorphic twist. The manga is appealed to an older audience over the age of 15 or 16 due to Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Strong Language and Mature Themes. Plot While a narrator is telling the the story while he holds a bunraku of an anthromorphic Pony, A magical unicorn anthro pony girl named Twilight Sparkle and her friends, must team up to save the whole land of Equestria while solving Friendship and relationships' problems in any day. As Twilight Sparkle holds The Sword of Magic, his friends, as Applejack holds the Knuckle Gloves of Honesty, Rainbow Blitz holds the double machine spectrum guns of Loyalty, Pinkie Pie holds a Party Cannon Pistol, Rarity holds the Generosity Blade Staff and Fluttershy holds the Kindness Samurai Sword and Kindness Keyblade as their elements. Comics The comics is released in September 2012 and is still ongoing with many issues, special comics, one-shots, etc. TV Animated Adaptation In October 2012, A TV Series adaptation under the name of "Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation" (ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION, Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshoon) is confirmed by Titmouse, DHX Media, Bushiroad, The Pony Network and Hasbro Studios for a late 2012/early 2013 release under the development of Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy. With story edited by Aaron Montalvo and included people who involved in the series like Chris Prynoski (Megas XLR, Motorcity), Devon Cody and James Wootton (Ed Edd N Eddy) as well as others, except Lauren Faust due to the main characters not getting romantic interests in Friendship Is Magic due to Romantic Plot Tumor in girls' shows made for kids of all ages. (despite her credit for creating FiM and that NaruIchi97 claimed the Harmony Unleashed is an unisex series like the Mecha genre despite MLP being of girls' demographic). The show is rated TV-14 DLSV due to the comic's nature being mature-audienced with violence, sexual situations and language. The 2-part pilot episode will be released as a full hour sneak peek on The Pony Network at 9:00pm on December 12, 2012. The animated series is currently airing on both networks. The Original VA's are returning and reprising for this series as their characters who they voiced (both HPCS and MLP: FiM), except Kirby Morrow, now replaced by Brad Swaile (who voiced Ace in the 1980's My Little Pony Tales TV Series), who is the voice of Spike for this series only. And the voice director is by Aaron Montalvo and Terry Klassen. The series, unlike the original Friendship Is Magic Series will be animated by Titmouse Inc. with the collaboration of Top Draw Animation, for which animates the original series. Japanese animation studios Madhouse and Trigger, with Titmouse animated the openings and endings (Japanese exclusive) with a design by Lauren Faust and deviantart artist devanstar (also known as PinkEquestria). The Music of the animated series is composed by Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) and Mervin Mathew collaborated with music and songs produced by Daniel Ingram. In February 2013, NI97/AR97 ESI, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Kadokawa and Takara Tomy licensed the comic book and television animated series for a Japanese release airing on TV Tokyo, TV Aichi and AT-X and produced by Nikkatsu, Dentsu, Bandai Visual and Aniplex (as part of the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee) in May 2013 in prior of the Friendship is Magic Series being aired in Japan. Suzuko Mimori and Izumi Kitta (part of the voice cast of the Japanese Dub of MLP:FIM) of reprises her role as Pinkie Pie for this series and Rainbow Dash in the R63 Special Episode as well as Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight Sparkle), Aya Hirano (Rarity), Tomokazu Sugita (Big Macintosh), Tomokazu Seki (Shining Armor), Minako Kotobuki (Babs Seed), Kujira (Zecora), Daisuke Namikawa (Dusk Shine), Junko Takeuchi (Applejack) and Norio Wakamoto (Discord), though they're not part of the original Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic cast, but of some of the Harmony Unleashed series. Voice Cast Rule 63 Special Episode Cast The Next Series Cast Airings *United States - The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network *Canada - G4, Teletoon at Night, My Little Jetstream *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X, TNT *Latin America - I-Sat, AtomicRanger97 Network, Boomerang *Asia - Animax (All Asian Countries), ABS-CBN Phillipines *Europe - Adult Swim Network UK, 2x2 Russia, MTV European Countries *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television *Korea - KBS, Tooniverse Themes *English Opening Theme: Disciple - Regime Change *Japanese Opening Theme: Kanashimi wo Kizu ~Wounds of Sadness~ by Nana Kitade *Japanese Ending Theme: Mou Kimi o Hitori ni Sasenai by U-KA Saegusa in DB Movie A movie has been confirmed for a July 2013 release, and it has been distributed by Paramount Pictures, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and MTV Films. The movie will be released in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D as well as 2D theaters everywhere, and the movie is rated R by the MPAA. Gallery HarmonyUnleashedABJapaneseLogov2.png|Japanese Manga Logo AnthroBunrakuHUTASJapaneseLogoColor.png|Animated Series Japanese Dub Logo 246373__UNOPT__safe_twilight-sparkle_anthro_glasses_50deb76ca4c72d5313001249.jpeg.jpeg|How anthro Ponies should look like in the series and manga (Credit to devanstar for the anthro Twi pic) Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Graphic Novels & Comic Books Category:TV Series Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Animated